Half life: Yuuki Rito
by Zasetsu04
Summary: En el momento en que Lala regreso a su hogar. Rito tuvo que salir adelante y tomo un gran interés en la física teórica tras influencia de la peli rosa. El peli naranja consiguió un puesto de trabajo en Black Mesa para realizar un gran experimento. Sin embargo, algo sale mal y ahora él junto a una peculiar arma tendrán que luchar contra una gran invasión que azotara la Tierra...


_**No poseo ni Half Life ni To love ru.**_ _ **Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Hacia Black Mesa / Materiales anómalos**

 _Buenos días. Bienvenidos al sistema de transporte de Black Mesa…_

Ahh… Estoy 30 minutos de retraso. No debí quedarme mucho tiempo despierto ayer. Bueno, me presentare. Mi nombre es Yuuki Rito, seguro me conocerán por provenir de la ciudad Sainan en Japón, pero ahora estoy en las instalaciones de Black mesa en Nuevo México, Estados Unidos.

Han pasado por lo menos 7 años desde que partí de Japón. Claro, después de perder a Lala. Sí, la perdí en el momento en que su padre se la llevo junto con Momo y Nana diciendo que había encontrado un sucesor digno y que yo ya no era el indicado. Me alegre mucho cuando Lala intento oponerse a él intentado quedarse conmigo, pero no pudimos hacer nada. Gid se la llevo a la fuerza, me sentí un inútil al no poder hacer nada. Además de eso, también recibí una noticia acerca de que la profesora Tearju y la doctora Mikado tuvieron que salir del planeta por algo de suma importancia incluyendo a Yami y Mea en su viaje, aunque esta última acepto, ya que su mejor amiga ya no estaba y no tendría sentido estar en la Tierra. Intentaron llevar a Némesis, pero por la disputa que tuvo con Gid hace tiempo. Ella se negó y regreso a mi cuerpo con una excusa que todavía se sentía débil y no tenía ánimos de viajar. Luego de eso, muchos me preguntaban qué había pasado con Lala, Momo, Nana, Mea y Yami. Yo solo respondía que habían vuelto a su hogar, no quería seguir con ese tema. Las demás chicas que sentía afecto encontraron amor en otras personas, no me sentí triste más bien les deseo lo mejor para ellas. Yui, Momoika, Koujo-senpai y Haruna… Sí, por estar deprimido por Lala, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por Haruna se iban perdiendo poco a poco y ella vio eso, me sentí mal por eso. Por consecuencia, ella perdió interés en mí y otro chico la logro conquistar, bueno no me sentí triste puesto que fue culpa mía. Pero en fin, lo curioso es que Run también tuvo que salir del planeta por orden de Ren. Ya que, este recibió un mensaje de un conocido que era una emergencia. Fue gracioso que Run no quería irse por estar a mi lado luego de enterarse de los sucesos que paso. Pero, le dije que tenían que ir y podía volver cuando resolvieran sus problemas. Aún recuerdo que me dio un beso en la mejilla recordándome que regresaría.

Luego de eso, termine tranquilamente mi tercer año en la preparatoria. Después, tuve un interés muy grande en la física teórica, mecánica cuántica y la relatividad. Debió ser influencia de Lala por todos sus inventos y libros que para investigando. Némesis, que aun permanecía en mi cuerpo, se reia de mi al ver que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo que Lala en aquellos tiempos. Luego recibí una recomendación para estudiar en MIT (Instituto tecnológico de Massachusetts) en Estados Unidos, era una gran oportunidad para ampliar mis conocimientos por lo que acepte esa propuesta. Él día en que me fui, recuerdo como mi hermanita Mikan se puso sumamente triste al ver que me iría. Tuve que prometerle que regresaría, además todavía tenía a nuestros padres y también a Celine. Le dije que cuidara mucho de Celine, yo siempre las tendría en mis recuerdos a cada momento. Sí, luego de ir a estudiar, logre graduarme y obtener un doctorado en física teórica. Valió mucho todo el esfuerzo y claro que también tuve mucha ayuda de Némesis. Ella tomo mucho el interés en lo que hacía y me ayudo en varios temas que a veces no entendía. Viaje a Austria, pues oí la noticia sobre unos experimentos de teletransporte que se realizarían en el Instituto de física experimental en Innsbruck. Tal vez, funcionaria y se lograría un teletransporte exitoso. A pesar de que pasaron varios años todavía tenía en mi mente a Lala. Con el deseo de que algún día la volvería a ver, a claro también a Run jeje.

En fin, tuve que irme de ese lugar para decepción mía, puesto que el estudio del teletransporte todavía no avanzaba en nada. Así que, tuve que buscar un trabajo para mantenerme. Por fortuna, pude toparme con uno de mis mentores en MIT, el doctor Kleiner. Él se había hecho cargo de un proyecto de investigación en el centro de investigación de Black Mesa. Y gracias a él, pude obtener un trabajo en ese lugar.

Hoy en día, tengo 25 años y me dirigió a mi puesto de trabajo en el Sector C usando este sistema de transporte de Black Mesa.

- _Jejeje poco tiempo en el trabajo y nuevamente llegas tarde-_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza, debe ser Némesis que solo viene a molestarme como siempre.

-De quien crees que es la culpa…- Le dije recordando la maratón de juegos que hicimos ayer, yo no quería pero ella me insistió mucho.

- _Pues que querías, estaba muy aburrida-_ Yo solo doy un suspiro cansado, siempre fue así desde que ingrese a trabajar en Black mesa. Aunque, no me quejo tanto, pues Némesis ha sido la única compañía que he tenido en muy largo tiempo. Pero, me da miedo a veces que en las noches siempre quiere abusar de mí. Mientras vamos por este sistema de transporte, veo curioso a un guardia de seguridad, seguro hubo problemas con la puerta.

 _Son las 8 y 47 de la mañana. La temperatura del exterior es de 34 grados…_

Mientras escucho las palabras del sistema de transporte. Todavía estoy muy impresionado con las instalaciones de este lugar. Me imagino que han debido de invertir mucho dinero en esto.

- _Tienes una suerte de haberte topado con el calvito y conseguir empleo-_ dijo Némesis sacando medio cuerpo suyo al costado del mío mirando también las instalaciones.

-Oye más respeto al doctor, pero tienes razón, si no fuera por él no se en que estaría trabajando en este momento- dije mientras recordaba mi encuentro con el doctor Kleiner.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Luego del largo recorrido observando varias instalaciones, reactores y otras cosas, por fin llegue a mi destino. Las instalaciones de control y los laboratorios de prueba del sector C. Sin embargo, durante el camino hacia acá, me toque o más bien mire a otro sistema de transporte en donde estaba un científico junto a un tipo de traje azul y un maletín negro. Ese sujeto me miraba fijamente, Némesis también lo vio y sintió un escalofrió intenso… ¿Qué será?...

 _Por favor, apártese de la puerta automática y espere a que el oficial de seguridad compruebe su identidad…_

Bien, empezamos un poco mal este día. Pero, al menos no hubo ningún problema hasta ahora.

- _Sera mejor que lo hagas bien si no quieres que te despidan jejeje-_

- _Jajaja muy gracioso-_ dije internamente en forma sarcástica mientras veo que el guardia ya había llegado para abrirme la puerta.

-Buenos días Rito. Un poco tarde ¿No?- dijo mientras ingresaba la clave para abrir la puerta del sistema de transporte.

-Sí, es que tuve unos asuntos ayer que me dejaron cansado y se me fue la hora de sueño jeje- dijo de forma de nerviosa, ya que no podía decirle la verdad.

- _Si no te despedirían jajajaja-_ Calladita eres más bonita, Némesis.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta, avanzamos hasta llegar a una enorme compuerta en donde adentro están los laboratorios anómalos. Me despido del guardia mientras avanzo. De verdad, que le ponen mucha seguridad a todo esto.

- _Que esperabas… Este lugar es un secreto para el mundo. No es de sorprenderse todo esos seguros-_ Creo que tienes razón, por algo me hicieron un montón de pruebas antes de poder trabajar aquí

Una vez que se abre la otra compuerta. Ingreso y veo a muchos colegas científicos. Algunos me conocen, ya que el doctor Kleiner me había presentado a ellos. Saludo a varios mientras me dirigió al guardia que controla la documentación de entrada.

-Hola Rito. Teníamos unos mensajes para ti, pero el sistema se colgó hace 20 minutos- decía mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en la computadora- Y aún estoy tratando de recuperar los ficheros. Menudo lio, también ha habido problemas con la cámara de pruebas, pero creo que ya están resueltos- Luego, voltea para ver algunos documentos en su escritorio- Me han pedido que me asegure que salgas para allá en cuanto te hayas puesto tu traje de protección-

-Bueno, entonces voy avanzando- Y sin más, camino hacia donde se encuentra el traje que usare en la cámara de pruebas Mark IV HEV. De verdad, cuando lo vi era increíble cómo se podía resistir a altos materiales peligrosos. En mi camino, encuentro más colegas científicos, algunos reconocía, otros no. Pero, de todas formas los saludaba. Después de un buen tiempo caminando, llegue en donde se almacenaban los trajes. Sin embargo, antes de ponerme mi traje, fui a mi casillero para recoger un cargador del traje que me regalo el doctor Kleiner. Y también, a recoger la foto de Lala cuando íbamos a la escuela. Esta foto siempre es mi amuleto de la suerte y espero que este experimento sea un éxito… En el almacenamiento de trajes había tres unidades, dos vacías y una con el traje. Abrí la compuerta del traje y me lo puse. Cierto que este traje no es para nada incómodo. Una vez puesto mi traje, una voz se activó avisando las propiedades del Mark IV y otras cosas. No le tome mucha importancia y me dirigí a la cámara de pruebas. Ojala no me digan nada por la tardanza…

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras voy camino a la cámara de pruebas, no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que viví en mi adolescencia. Siempre me atormento por no poder hacer nada cuando Lala se fue. Pero, gracias a Némesis pude evitar sentirme peor y lograr mis objetivos.

- _Sino estarías ahora como un llorón Jajaja-_ Muy gracioso…- _En fin, si la princesa te viera ahora, estaría muy emocionada por ese experimento ¿No crees?-_ Tienes razón, ella siempre le gustaba inventar muchas cosas y estaría con ojos de estrellas al mirar el espectrómetro de antimateria… Llegue a la entrada del nivel 3 para poder ir a la cámara de pruebas, menos mal me puse el traje, ya que de seguro el guardia no me permitiría el paso.

-Adelante…- Dijo el guardia mientras abría la puerta- Parece hoy serás el protagonista…-

-Gracias…- Solo di un saludo, al parecer todos están ansiosos por el experimento.

Una vez pase por la puerta, me dirigí al ascensor para poder llegar a la cámara de pruebas. En verdad, que si bajaron suficiente los niveles para hacer el experimento.

 _-Lo hacen con el fin de que si hubiera un fallo, quedaría sellado aquí-_ Me explico Némesis dentro de mi cabeza. Pues, eso sí tiene sentido. Camine un buen tiempo más, hasta que por fin llegue a donde los científicos encargados del experimento. Seguro que el doctor Kleiner debe estar en otra parte.

-Rito, por fin llego. Acabamos de enviar la muestra a la cámara de pruebas- dijo el científico calvito con lentes.

-Hemos llevado el espectrómetro de antimateria hasta 105 por ciento…Un poco arriesgado, pero necesitamos resolución adicional- dijo el científico con bigote.

-Al administrador le preocupa mucho que consigamos un análisis definitivo con la muestra de hoy-dijo el científico de piel oscura- Me imagino que les habrá sido difícil conseguirlo-

-Lo están esperando Rito, en la cámara de pruebas-

-Bien, entonces voy andando- dije con confianza. Puede que sea arriesgado, pero si todo sale bien será un gran éxito para todo Black Mesa. Cuando salí de la habitación de vigilancia para el experimento, pude localizar al doctor Kleiner. Pero, antes de que pudiera saludarlo…

* _Boom*_

Una pequeña explosión ocurrio en uno de los sistemas que estaban monitoreando.

-Rápido, está a punto de entrar a fase crítica- Grito Kleiner mientras analizaba el sistema junto con otro científico.

-Doctor ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte alarmado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con los instrumentos?- dijo el científico que acompaña a mi mentor.

-Algo va mal, esto no tendría que pasar- dijo Kleiner mientras seguía analizando todo- Rito, será mejor que tengas cuidado en la cámara de pruebas- me dijo con una mirada muy seria y un poco preocupada.

-Está bien- Sin más que decir, me retire hacia el ascensor. Esto me da mala espina…

- _No eres el único, Rito-_ Némesis también muestra preocupación… Rayos… Después de ese incidente, llegue a la compuerta donde estaban dos científicos esperándome. Al ingresar, uno de ellos no tardo en hablarme.

-Me temo que hoy nos desviaremos un poco de los procedimientos estándar de análisis, Rito-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido, se supone que ya lo teníamos previsto todo con anticipación. Porque ahora lo cambian…

-Bueno, tenemos una buena razón- hablo el segundo científico- Esta es una oportunidad sin igual. Esta muestra es la más pura que nunca habíamos visto- Pero, antes de que siguiera hablando el otro lo interrumpió.

-Y la más inestable en potencia- Espera… ¿Inestable?... Eso no sería muy arriesgado.

- _Esto no me gusta nada Rito-_ Lo sé Némesis, pero no puedo para ahora.

-Pero, si sigue los procedimientos estándar de inserción. Todo saldrá bien- dijo mientras mostraba confianza.

\- No sé cómo puedes decir eso- Aunque el otro parecía muy enojado y en contra de esto- Aunque soy consciente de que es difícil que se dé una secuencia de resonancia no me convence que…-

-Rito no tiene porque escuchar esto- grito el otro interrumpiendo las palabras de su colega- Es un profesional altamente capacitado. Hemos asegurado al administrador que nada fallara- Eso espero…

-Está bien. Rito, confiamos plenamente en usted- dijo resignado mientras me miraba.

-Bien, entonces que pase ahora- Tras terminar de decir eso, ambos se fueron caminando a cada lado opuesto para poder abrir la enorme compuerta. Una vez que ingrese, la enorme compuerta se volvió a cerrar. Increíble, el espectrómetro sí que se ve genial.

- _Bueno, he visto muchas cosas mejores que esta… Pero, debo dar crédito que los humanos lograran algo avanzado-_ Jejeje no era necesario que seas tan dura.

 _Probando…Probando… Mmm… Todo parece funcionar correctamente…_

Escuchaba a los científicos que hable en esa habitación. Yo solo esperaba las órdenes.

 _De acuerdo Rito. Su traje debería permitirle salir de este embrollo…El espécimen llegara en algunos momentos… Si me hace el favor de subir y conectar los rotores, podremos situar el espectrómetro de antimateria en 80 por ciento y mantenerlo así hasta que llegue el portador…_

Bien, me dirigí hacia las escaleras para poder llegar al ordenar y activar de una vez los rotores… Al llegar, antes de oprimir el botón me mostré un poco dudoso. El presentimiento mío y de Némesis me hicieron dudar. Pero, este es mi sueño, y no puedo dar marcha atrás.

* _Clic*_

Baje del ordenador y me puse en el lugar donde me darían el espécimen. Solo observo como se lleva a cabo todo esto.

 _Muy bien seguiremos desde aquí…_

 _Energía al grupo uno de emisores en 3…2…1…_

Una luz amarilla se mostró demostrando que todo estaba yendo bien.

 _Observo vectores de fase previsibles… Emisores del nivel 2… activación… ya…_

Ahora se muestran 3 rayos más, parece que va bien… Sí… todo saldrá bien.

 _Rito no sabemos cuánto tiempo puede funcionar el sistema a este ritmo y cuanto tardara en completarse la lectura… Por favor, trabaje tan rápido como pueda…_

Bien, yo ya estoy en mi posición. Solo esperare la muestra.

 _Condensadores superiores al 105 por ciento… ¿Eh?... No es un problema, pero estoy viendo una pequeña discrepancia… No… Ha entrado de nuevo a los límites aceptables… Manteniendo la secuencia…_

 _Bien, parece que la muestra esta lista Rito. Debería recibirla en cualquier momento… Busque el espécimen donde el sistema de entrega…_

Y tenía razón, justo el espécimen por fin ha llegado. Solo tengo que mover el carrito y dejarlo ahí.

* _CRASH*_

 _O cielos…_

- _¡RITO!-_

Ahh… Salí disparado al momento en que puse la muestra en el espectrómetro… ¿Qué paso?

 _¡Rito! Aléjese de los rayos…_

 _Apagando… ¡Intentando apagar!_

Esto era lo que temía, grandes rayos empezaron a surgir del espectrómetro golpeando todas las paredes haciendo pequeños agujeros. Oía los gritos de los científicos con desesperación de apagar la máquina, pero…

 _¡AAAAHHHHH!_

 _*BOOM*_

Un gran rayo golpeo el interior de la habitación de vigilancia… Ya no escuchaba a nadie… Están…

-¡Sí muertos! Rito vámonos de aquí- Grito Némesis. Gracias a ella, pude salir del shock. Es cierto, no puedo quedarme aquí como tonto. Pero, antes de que diera un paso, escuche un sonido de teletransporte y otro sonido de un animal… ¿Creo? … Volteé para mirar la máquina y ver que estaba generando unos rayos verdes. Y se acercaba a mí.

-¡RITO!- Fue el grito de Némesis que pude oír antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-Ahh… Ahh…Ahh... Ahh...- Jadeaba nerviosamente por lo que estaba pasando…

 _*Boom*Boom*Boom*_

Volví nuevamente a la cámara de pruebas y vi a Némesis buscándome, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Nuevamente esos rayos verdes me transportaron a otro lado.

…

…

¿Qué es este lugar?… Parecen puras rocas y una especie de pulpo solido… Mire a mi costado dando un susto al ver esas cosas… ¿Qué son? … un perro mutante con tentáculos en su boca y dos patas… Antes de poder avanzar. Nuevamente, el rayo me transporto a otro lugar.

…

…

Veía negro, pero escuchaba un ruido. El mismo ruido que escuche antes de teletransportarme por culpa del espectrómetro…

Una luz apareció y frente a mi estaban unas criaturas raras. Eran cuatro. Tienen una forma humanoide, dos patas articuladas y dos brazos… Espera… creo que son tres brazos, porque hay uno pequeño en su pecho. Un ojo grande y rojo. Ellos me miraban… no sentía ningún hostilidad. Pero, solo ellos empezaron a murmurar en una especie de lenguaje raro. Y otra vez, ese rayo verde me llevo a otro lugar o mejor dicho volví a ver oscuridad total…

…

…

…

 _Rito…_

¡!... ¡Esa voz!... Nunca olvidaría de quien es esa voz...

-¡¿LALA?! ¿Eres tú?- Grite en la oscuridad, con la esperanza de que me respondiera…

 _Rito…Sniff… Ayúdame…_

-¡LALA!- Gritaba hasta que mi garganta se secara. Era ella, me está pidiendo ayuda. No pude hacer nada cuando se fue, pero no se volverá a repetir.

… _Sniff… Ayudame… ¡RITO!_

-¡LAAAAALAAAAA!- Y con ese último grito todo se volvió totalmente oscuro para mí.

.

.

.

.

.

. _Guardando…_

 _ **Hola a todos, soy Zasetsu04. ¿Qué les pareció…Bueno, malo, horrible…Mejor me mato?... Bueno dejando de la idiotez. Esta vez, traigo una historia nueva que se me ocurrio mientras volvía a jugar Half life con unos amigos en el modo campaña y luego me puse a ver To love Ru como de costumbre y me dije ¿Qué sucedería si uno estos dos franquicias? Y aquí esta. Bueno, quiero aclarar unos puntos en esto.**_

 _ **-Rito tiene 25 años; es decir salio de Japón a los 18 y paso 7 años estudiando y lograr todo lo que se contó en esta historia. Esa descripción de sus estudios está en la wiki de Half life en el artículo de Gordon Freeman.**_

 _ **-Los hechos que conto Rito sobre Lala cuando fue obligada a salir de la Tierra se contara más adelante al igual que los demás.**_

 _ **-Sí aparecerán los demás personajes de To love ru.**_

 _ **Otra cosa más, esta historia al igual que la otra que es "El guardián definitivo de Zero" solo se actualizará cuando tenga la inspiración como ahora. Por lo tanto, me disculpo si me tardare mucho en acutalizarlas. Solo mi historia que es "El ultimo saiyajin" trato de avanzar más rápido, pues es la primordial para mí. En fin, si tienen una duda dejen su review y les contestare en el prox cap. Un gran saludo de parte de Zasetsu04.**_


End file.
